<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because love does not exist here, in this garden there's no feeling by dat_carovieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787818">Because love does not exist here, in this garden there's no feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh'>dat_carovieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt has emotions, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchers have no feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witchers don't have feelings so of course, Geralt does not feel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because love does not exist here, in this garden there's no feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you'd like follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/datcarovieh">Twitter</a> or on <a href="https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
<p>I'm not a native speaker, so there are surely mistakes. I absolutely take constructive criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever Jaskier would play in a tavern, he would be showered with attention from so many people afterwards. And he always seemed to enjoy it a lot. This evening as well. While Geralt was sat in the back, drinking on his own, Jaskier stood in the middle of the tavern, chatting and flirting with various people at once. He was turning from one person to another, like an excited puppy, not able to focus his attention in one direction. Geralt didn’t like it. There was a cold feeling in his chest, while he watched his bard laughing at something the woman in front of him had just said.</p>
<p>Geralt downed the entire contents of his mug and put it back on the table. He waved the maid, who was serving the tavern and ordered himself a new drink. Jaskier’s hand now was slung around the hip of the woman. The other people who had been searching for his attention had scattered since the bard seemed to have found his favourite and now gave her his undivided attention.</p>
<p>She surely was the most beautiful woman in the tavern, Geralt had to admit, Jaskier definitely had good taste. They were both leaning against the bar counter, heads close together and giggling. He wondered what they were talking about. Geralt’s fresh ale arrived and he took a big gulp of it to fight the tight feeling in his chest.</p>
<p>Before Geralt had emptied his mug, Jaskier and the woman made their way to the door. Before leaving, Jaskier looked over to Geralt and gave him a little wink and a dirty smile. Geralt forced a small smile and Jaskier was gone. The Witcher finished up his drink and then went up to the room, he had rented for them both, which he would now probably use alone.</p>
<p>He was lying awake for a long time this night, wondering, if Jaskier would come back, but he didn’t, until he finally fell asleep. Jaskier would be back in the morning, sloppily dressed, his hair all over the place, with a wide grin.</p>
<p>Geralt was not jealous. He’s a Witcher and Witchers don’t have emotions.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They had been on the road together for some time now. Jaskier was riding next to Geralt, strumming his lute and humming to the tune.</p>
<p>Geralt suddenly sat up straight in the saddle.</p>
<p>“Quiet,” he said and Jaskier shut up. He definitely had heard something but now it was silent, at least for a moment, then some men, bandits obviously, jumped out behind the trees next to the road, swords drawn. Geralt jumped of Roaches back and pulled his sword in the same motion. He could see, Jaskier also getting down from his horse.</p>
<p>“There is no need for a fight,” the bandit in front of them said. Geralt moved in front of the horses and he saw Jaskier doing the same. The bard was holding his own, smaller sword. He might be a musician, lover of the finer things in life, but he still knew how to defend himself. He just didn’t particularly like to fight.</p>
<p>“You are right, you can just crawl back into the hole you came from,” Jaskier snarled. Geralt gave him a quick glance, that was not how to talk yourself out of a fight. The man in front of them who was surely the leader laughed and gave the sign to attack. Geralt moved fast, faster than those bandits could look and before they had even reached him, two of them were dead. He could see Jaskier next to him, fight of two bandits, Geralt wanted to help him, but he was attacked from two sides at once. He managed to kill them quickly and turned to Jaskier, who was only fighting one now, the other one was already on the ground. But then Geralt saw another guy in front Jaskier with a crossbow and before he could react, the arrow had hit the bard in the chest and he went down. Geralt stormed to the shooter, separated the head from the body of the one who had been fighting Jaskier with a smooth motion while passing him and only seconds later, the shooter was also dead.</p>
<p>Geralt dropped his sword and ran to Jaskier. His heart was racing, he felt an ugly taste on his tongue, while kneeling down besides Jaskier. Luckily, he had only been hit in the shoulder and not the chest as he had thought. He was conscious and smiled painfully at Geralt.</p>
<p>“Good fight,” he whispered.</p>
<p>“Stay down,” Geralt instructed and got up, to get some supplies from Roaches saddlebag. He handed Jaskier a belt, to bite down on.</p>
<p>“This is gonna hurt like hell,” he said, grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Jaskier made a pained sound that would have been a scream, if he had not bitten the belt. He was sweating and Geralt could see his eyelids flutter. At least while unconscious he wouldn’t feel the pain. Geralt opened Jaskier’s shirt to take a look at the wound. It was deep, like he would expect, but not big and the edges clean. He felt a lump in his throat, as he saw the amount of blood spilling from the wound, and the way, Jaskier’s skin had turned white. He got some thread and a needle. He had to stitch his own wounds before, so he somehow knew what he was doing. It would help with the bleeding and the healing.</p>
<p>When he was done, he lifted the limp, but heavily breathing body up and sat him down on Pegasus’ back. He walked along the horse, Roach behind him, looking for a place to make camp. Jaskier would heal, he would have problems moving his shoulder for a good while, but he would be fine.</p>
<p>Geralt was not scared. He’s a Witcher and Witchers don’t have emotions.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They had made camp next to a clear looking mountain stream. Jaskier was unpacking the horses, who could really need a break from walking in the heat the whole day. Geralt was rubbing them dry. They had been sweating a lot during the day and absolutely needed a rub down. When Jaskier finished unpacking I let out a loud sigh, drawing Geralt’s attention.</p>
<p>“What a day,” he said and wiped the sweat of his forehead. “I should take a bath, since we already have a nice stream right here. It will be nice to clean myself and cool down.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Geralt said, as he continued rubbing Roach dry. He heard clothes shuffling behind him and then splashes of water and laughing. He finished up and turned around.</p>
<p>“Geralt, you should also come in,” Jaskier shouted and got up from the ground where he had been sitting. The water was not deep, it didn’t even reach up to his knees. Jaskier was standing there, shamelessly naked, wet, with the bright sun illuminating his body. His wet hair was falling into his face and his eyes glowing in excitement.</p>
<p>Geralt couldn’t take his eyes of the bard. He has seen him naked before, but this time he radiated a glow of happiness, that nearly also got Geralt. There was a warm and relaxed feeling in his chest.</p>
<p>Geralt was not happy. He’s a Witcher and Witchers don’t have emotions.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt was alone. Jaskier had decided to stay in Oxenfurt for a while. He had been asked to teach some lectures and had agreed. Teaching had always been something Jaskier deeply enjoyed. So Geralt had left the town on his own after they had agreed on a spot to meet again in a couple of weeks.</p>
<p>It had been a couple of days and Geralt enjoyed the peace and quiet of not having a constantly chattering bard with him. Of course, he enjoyed it, why shouldn’t he? Only because he kept hearing the bard’s voice in his head? Or because he said something and was confused for a second when he didn’t get an answer? Of course not, it was nice, to be alone.</p>
<p>He slept next to the fire, alone. No one who would lie next to him with no regard for personal space because it was cold. No one cuddling up to his back, which actually felt kind of cold right now. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>Why was there something wet on his cheek? He opened his eyes again and wiped it away, but soon his cheek was wet again. Tears streamed from his eyes, he was not able to stop them.</p>
<p>Geralt did not feel lonely, he was not crying. He’s a Witcher and Witchers don’t have emotions.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier was playing his lute, singing with all his passion. His colorful clothes stood out between the townsfolk who were dressed mostly in browns. Geralt watched him from their table. Jaskier didn’t stay in one spot, he danced around the tavern from one side to another, stood in front of people, smiled at them while he sung. He moved over to Geralt, gifted him with a bright smile, before he grabbed Geralt’s drink and allowed himself a mouthful of ale. Geralt would have not allowed anyone else to do this, but he was also sure no one else would dare. Jaskier sat down on Geralt table, briefly, leaning against the Witcher while singing about his last big adventure, before he jumped up again, and swirled around. Geralt couldn’t suppress the small smile on his face nor the warm feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>It was hard not to touch the bard whenever he was close to him. And he was close to him often. Even though his ale was still half full, he ordered another one, because he knew, a thirsty bard would soon empty it without asking for permission.</p>
<p>It looked like Jaskier was glowing with happiness and a power that had to come from the music. Jaskier lived for it. Lived for the music and for the attention.</p>
<p>After a couple more songs, Jaskier slumped down next to Geralt and like expected, drank Geralt’s ale. He leaned to Geralt’s shoulder and smiled.</p>
<p>“This is so much fun,” he exclaimed. Without thinking he put an arm around Jaskier and pulled him closer.</p>
<p>Geralt was not in love. He’s a Witcher and Witchers don’t have emotions.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt was lying awake, his arm idly around Jaskier who had his back turned to him. The bed was small so they had to lie close together. For some reason, Geralt just couldn’t sleep. Jaskier started to move under his arm and turned around. His eyes opened a bit, looking at Geralt sleepily.</p>
<p>“Why are you awake?” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep,” Geralt answered. Jaskier lifted his hand and gently stroked Geralt’s cheek with a little smile.</p>
<p>“You should sleep,” he said, eyes still only half open.</p>
<p>“I’ll try,” Geralt answered, mesmerized by these blue sleepy eyes.</p>
<p>“Good,” Jaskier answered, leaned forward a little and kissed Geralt lips, before he closed his eyes again. Geralt teared open his eyes, his heart was racing and there was too much adrenaline in his blood to fall asleep now. He pulled Jaskier closer and buried his face in the bard’s neck. Jaskier smelled like flowers, happiness and love.</p>
<p>He’s a Witcher and Witchers don’t have emotions. But maybe he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title is a line from Elsa's Song from The Amazing Devil. </p>
<p>Comments would be greatly appreciated and you would make me really happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>